Zelo
by Lara Boger
Summary: Aki tem problemas com comida e Ueno precisa intervir antes que a situação fique insustentável. - YAOI


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Aki tem problemas com comida e Ueno precisa intervir antes que a situação fique insustentável.

**Notas:** Estou há muito tempo sem escrever, portanto permita-me ter um momento devaneio não perfeccionista, beleza?

* * *

**ZELO**

_Oneshot_

Manhã, feriado, friozinho...

Sem dúvida um dia muito bom para ficar em casa, melhor ainda quando se estava em boa companhia. Principalmente então quando precisava "ficar de olho" nessa companhia, precisando descobrir algo de uma pessoa que era especialista na arte de disfarçar. Tudo bem, não tinha nada a ver com traição ou aqueles tipos de aflição que costumavam permear relacionamentos. Estava apenas preocupado com ele.

Olhava para o rapaz que ainda dormia tranquilamente, alheio a qualquer gesto seu ou olhar mais atento em sua direção, e ciente dessa tranquilidade temporária, pôs-se a novamente reparar naquilo que lhe despertava preocupação: Aki estava emagrecendo nos últimos tempos. As roupas estavam mais largas e o corpo parecia menor sob o toque de suas mãos. Não parecia estar se alimentando bem e dificilmente aceitava algo quando lhe ofereciam. Ueno vinha notando isso há dias, assim como o pai e os irmãos do menor. Ambos já tinham feito perguntas a esse respeito, mas sempre escutavam alguma resposta evasiva. Como eles tinham receio de assustar Aki se perguntassem demais, a responsabilidade em tentar conversar e descobrir algo acabou caindo nos seus ombros.

Não se importava. Sabia que era realmente mais fácil para si do que para os outros. Aceitou sem pestanejar porque estava mesmo preocupado e tinha em mente que teria de ser logo. Naqueles dias de folga que finalmente coincidiram pretendia vigiá-lo de perto e não iria deixá-lo escapar facilmente. Com pelo menos um dia inteiro à disposição, poderia descobrir do que se tratava. E pensando assim, finalmente cogitou cumprir o primeiro passo do seu plano que aliás, deveria ser o primeiro passo de todos os dias: preparar um café da manhã.

Com cuidado, levantou-se da cama, tentando não acordar Aki ciente de que ele precisava de todos os minutos ou horas de descanso que pudesse obter. Chegando até a cozinha, concentrou-se em encontrar algo nos armários e na geladeira a fim de preparar algo para os dois. Aquele não seria um dia no qual teriam de enfrentar correrias, portanto nada mais justo do que um uma boa refeição.

Satisfeito ao constatar que não seria necessário fazer compras, pôs-se a preparar algo rápido imaginando que o companheiro acordaria com fome. Repassou mentalmente se tinham algum compromisso para o dia, algo que pudesse interferir nos seus planos a respeito do namorado, mas constatou que não seria o caso. O único compromisso que poderia interferir nisso além do trabalho e dos estudos era ser convidado para alguma refeição na casa do sogro, mas isso havia ficado para o fim de semana, já que o pai de Aki teria uma importante reunião de trabalho.

Sorriu, sabendo enfim que aquele seria o melhor dia para descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele. Seria apenas questão de tempo e de paciência. Duas coisas que Ueno tinha de sobra, afinal.

Sem demora, pôs-se a preparar o café da manhã, optando inicialmente por alimentos leves, como Aki gostava. Tudo bem, Ueno não sabia dizer se aquilo era mesmo gosto ou simplesmente aquela velha mania de aceitar tudo de bom grado. Até pensara no assunto, mas em nome dos seus planos, acabara achando melhor deixar para uma próxima ocasião. Um dia ainda experimentaria preparar um tradicional asagohan, só para ver qual seria sua reação. Ainda tinha muito a descobrir sobre ele, mesmo que vivessem debaixo do mesmo teto.

Não demorou muito para que Ueno tivesse companhia. Sem demora ouviu os passos dele pelo corredor, passos firmes, sem grande demonstração de estar sonolento. Como a pessoa responsável que era, viria já com os cabelos penteados, rosto lavado, quase plenamente acordado, como se aquele também fosse um dia de trabalho e compromissos. Isso quando ainda não era o primeiro a acordar. E claro, como isso não acontecera dessa vez, ele lhe perguntaria porque o deixara dormir tanto.

Aki não era dado a descansos não planejados e feriados prolongados. Talvez seu passado o tivesse obrigado a ser estoico consigo mesmo. Ueno as vezes se incomodava com isso, mas não ousava interferir mais que o necessário. Por mais que quisesse e tentasse ajudar, seu companheiro lidava com fantasmas do qual jamais teria uma real noção e com os quais no fim teria de lutar sozinho. Só poderia fazer algo se ele deixasse e nem sempre Aki se permitia a algo assim.

Fingindo estar concentrado em preparar a refeição, apenas aguardou que ele o abraçasse, deixando um beijo em seu pescoço como era de costume. Sabia que a pergunta viria logo em seguida e teria como resposta um rotineiro discurso a respeito da importância do descanso para a saúde.

- Bom dia, Ueno-kun. – disse ele, enquanto deixava um selo em seu pescoço, uma das carícias que tanto gostava. - Por que não me chamou?

- Bom dia, Aki-chan. Não te chamei porque hoje é feriado, não temos nada pra fazer então não é preciso acordar cedo. Para que queria que eu te acordasse?

- Eu pensei em dar uma olhada nas apostilas, revisar algumas matérias e...

- Ah, hoje não. Hoje é dia de descanso, Aki. Você já fez todos os trabalhos que tinham de ser feitos, revisa as apostilas todos os dias quando volta do trabalho. Você precisa descansar também, ok? Você não vai morrer se ficar um dia ou dois sem revisar a matéria, não vai perder tempo e nem ser reprovado.

- Ok, ok, entendi o que quer dizer. Gomem. – Ueno sentiu-o respirar fundo enquanto continuava enlaçando sua cintura, porém com menos força. – O que está fazendo?

- Nosso café da manhã.

- Tudo isso?

Tudo isso? O que ele estava querendo dizer? Não era como se estivesse preparando muita coisa ou a mesa estivesse abarrotada. A única diferença era poder comer sem tanta pressa, simplesmente fazer mais do que tomar um café preto e encerrar a refeição por ali.

- Não fiz muita coisa, impressão sua. – disse, virando-se para ele, já sondando o namorado, observando a expressão dele, de quem parecia estranhar algo. – O que houve? Não está com fome?

- É, é isso. Não estou com fome. Acho que dormi demais e isso me fez perder o apetite.

Sabendo que aquilo era um embuste, Ueno fingiu acreditar sem maiores protestos. Pressioná-lo logo cedo não ajudaria em nada, portanto, pensando em seus planos decidiu que não o repreenderia mesmo que as palavras estivessem na ponta da língua. Apenas inverteu as posições, abraçando-o e tomando parte dos gestos de afeto que costumavam partilhar naquele relacionamento.

- Bom, pode não estar com fome agora, mas essa é a primeira refeição do dia, e todo mundo diz que é a mais importante. Não dá pra ficar em jejum, Aki-chan.

Um pouco de psicologia foi o suficiente para convencê-lo a sentar-se frente a mesa arrumada e ignorar a suposta falta de apetite. Observando sua expressão, pode notar algo parecido com estranhamento, mas procurou não fazer caso ou supervalorizar sua percepção. Apenas manteve sua atenção sobre ele e a forma como escolhia o que comer.

Observá-lo sem interferir já não era das tarefas mais fáceis e dessa vez talvez prometesse ser pior então se controlou, tentando não fazer planos complexos e mirabolantes sobre a hipótese de abrir a boca naquele momento mesmo. Afinal, a manhã de um feriado estava longe de ser o melhor momento para uma discussão, sem contar o fato de que nem todos eram afeitos a um café da manhã. Era comum que algumas pessoas pudessem recusar essa refeição, então aquilo poderia ser um alarme falso, mas não conhecia ninguém que pudesse recusar o almoço.

Se Aki recusasse o almoço, sem dúvida era o sinal que precisava e permissão suficiente para até mesmo iniciar um sermão mais sério que nem mesmo o sorriso de Aki seria capaz de aplacar. Até lá, ficaria quieto diante do fato de que ele estava comendo pouco.

Bem pouco mesmo. Era difícil imaginar que alguém conseguisse se manter satisfeito por um café daqueles, ainda mais alguém que tinha uma rotina como a de Aki, cheia de coisas a fazer, constantemente dividido entre trabalho e estudos, passando aquelas horas concentrado e ocupado como se simplesmente não quisesse pensar, agindo como se quisesse recuperar todo tempo que perdera em apenas um dia.

Aki tinha fome e ansiedade para retomar sua vida e colocar as coisas no lugar. Ueno entendia a sensação, mas tentava ajuda-lo a entender que isso seria impossível. Era algo que tinha de ser aos poucos. Aki podia ser bem teimoso quando queria, mas bastava paciência e dedicação para dobrá-lo... mas como o dia era também de folga, não se furtou em desfrutar da companhia dele. Nada sensual ou malicioso, apenas o que havia de rotineiro, como um filme, música ou algo parecido que por sinal parecia ser ainda melhor desde o dia em que pisara ali pela primeira vez.

O problema era que aparentemente Ueno não tinha muito jeito ou gosto para escolher os filmes, pois inevitavelmente Aki dormia na metade de algum DVD. Talvez ainda não tivesse acertado o gênero que ele gostasse, ou ainda aquilo fosse fruto do cansaço acumulado durante a rotina da semana. Não sabia bem em qual alternativa preferia acreditar, mas ria secretamente disso, pois, fosse qual fosse a alternativa correta, a verdade é que gostava de tê-lo dormindo em seu colo. Talvez muitos não dessem importância àquilo, mas Ueno gostava de compartilhar dos pequenos gestos, dos quais considerava atos sublimes. Era algo que fazia a diferença para ambos.

Olhou para o relógio, notando que o tempo passara rápido, era hora de preparar o almoço. Forçou-se a ter ânimo para a tarefa embora na verdade quisesse continuar ali, servindo de travesseiro. A causa era justa e merecia atenção. Não queria vê-lo doente de novo. Aki ainda estava se recuperando dos anos de pesadelo, com a saúde muito frágil para se permitir algum deslize.

Com movimentos leves, conseguiu levantar sem acordar o companheiro, deixando-o tranquilo em seu sono. Com passos leves, dirigiu-se a cozinha tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. O cardápio também já estava em mente, naturalmente mais substancial que o café, porém leve e satisfatório o bastante tendo em mente quem deveria consumí-lo. E assim o fez, mesmo já contando com alguma expressão estranha vinda do rosto dele, ainda que não fosse exatamente de desagrado. Tudo pensando que, fosse como fosse, aquela seria a última vez.

No fim não demorou tanto para que ouvisse seus passos se aproximando enquanto atravessava o corredor. Aki parecia mais desperto do que na hora do café porém aparentando a mesma surpresa ao vê-lo cozinhando. De qualquer modo, Ueno não demonstrou qualquer sobressalto por aquele olhar. Apenas sorriu para ele, gostando de tê-lo por perto.

- Dormiu bem,_ itoshii_?

- Dormi sim... você deveria ter me acordado.

- Ah, mas estava dormindo tão bem! Não teria a menor graça.

- Engraçadinho... o que você está fazendo?

- Nosso almoço.

- Mas nós praticamente tomamos o café da manhã agora.

- Nem tanto. Você deve estar alterado por ter dormido, ok?

O argumento parecia ter convencido Aki, que apenas deu um daqueles sorrisos desinteressados de quem se entrega, de quem sabe que está errado e tenta se emendar.

- Posso pelo menos te ajudar? – perguntou ele, como sempre parecendo incomodado por ter alguém que quisesse fazer as coisas por si vez ou outra, talvez ainda não acostumado com isso. E Ueno permitiu, ciente de que dificilmente conseguia lhe negar algo e também julgando que dessa forma ele poderia observá-lo melhor. E de qualquer modo, observá-lo era sempre algo muito interessante.

Durante alguns minutos, viu o capricho com o qual Aki costumava cumprir suas tarefas. As mãos delicadas picando carne e legumes, manuseando temperos com destreza e facilidade enquanto conversavam banalidades e discutiam as receitas que preparavam. Ueno gostava de vê-lo assim: concentrado em algo, produzindo coisas. Eram os momentos em que o próprio Aki via em si mesmo possibilidades de um cotidiano normal, de uma superação plena e essa crença em si mesmo, ainda que fugaz, os mais belos que Ueno tinha a chance de ver. O brilho bonito que surgia nos olhos dele era algo que nunca deveria se apagar.

Sem grande demora a comida já estava pronta. Ueno preparou a mesa e logo puderam sentar-se. Ueno manteve seu olhar atento sobre o menor, sabendo que muito provavelmente aquele seria o momento crucial. Viu-o se servindo de uma porção pequena que em situação normal mal sustentaria uma pessoa comum, mas manteve-se quieto porque aquilo não era suficiente e não pretendia ser "dobrado" por Aki se sua condescendência pudesse fazer mal a ele.

Viu-o pegar os hashis e levar uma porção menor à boca, aparentando alguma dificuldade. Devagar, como se estivesse dizendo a si mesmo que era um mal necessário. Viu-o mastigar e engolir com lentidão, e todo esse mesmo processo até que acabasse com a pequena porção que estava em sua tigela e se desse por satisfeito.

Ueno conteve a vontade de obrigá-lo pelo menos naquele momento. Precisava saber mais, precisava que ele falasse. Talvez não conseguisse ajudar com tão pouco... mas simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar.

- Já terminou, Aki-chan? – perguntou, vendo-o menear a cabeça dizendo que sim – Mas você não comeu quase nada.

- Estou satisfeito.

Olhou nos olhos de Aki, tentando identificar os sinais que contrariavam aquela fala. Nos lábios dele havia um sorriso suave, mas que nem de longe era um sorriso real. Sabia reconhecê-lo como algo frio, disfarçado. Aki era um bom ator, mas não ia deixar que isso continuasse. Fosse lá o que ele estivesse fazendo, não estava lhe fazendo nenhum bem.

- Itoshii, me diz o que está acontecendo. Por que está comendo tão pouco?

- Não estou comendo pouco, Ueno-kun. Estou comendo o suficiente.

- Iie, não está. Você está perdendo peso. Aliás um peso que nem poderia perder. – disse, citando a recomendação médica de que ele precisava engordar no mínimo três quilos, lembrando-se da anemia detectada em exames de sangue e que ainda não havia cedido. – Aposto como anda se sentindo fraco nos últimos dias. E não adianta dizer que não sente fome. Até seu pai e seus irmãos já perceberam.

- Eles... eles perceberam?

- Hai, perceberam sim. Já me fizeram perguntas, mas estavam com medo de perguntar alguma coisa e você se retrair. Onegai, me conta qual é o problema, Aki. Por que anda comendo tão pouco?

- Eu... não tenho conseguido comer, Ueno-chan. – respondeu, parecendo embaraçado. – Não devo.

- Como assim "não devo"? Está se sentindo mal enquanto come? Está passando mal com a comida ou alguma coisa assim?

- Iie, eu só... não consigo mesmo. Eu me sinto mal.

- Mas Aki... você sente fome, eu sei disso. Não é falta de apetite. E você fica ocupado o dia todo, não é possível que não sinta fome.

- Eu sinto fome, só... não desce.

- Me conta o que está acontecendo. Você vive tentando lidar com as coisas sozinho, mas nem sempre dá pra fazer desse jeito. Onegai, Aki-chan. Eu só quero o seu bem. Me deixa te ajudar.

Viu o menor olhar para si, meneando a cabeça, aparentemente conformado com a ideia. O sorriso impessoal desapareceu de seus lábios, deixando apenas uma expressão entristecida, resignada.

- Bom... isso não é novidade pra mim, Ueno. Isso acontece desde antes de nos conhecermos. Eu não pretendia te contar, mas agora não é como se eu tivesse alternativas, não é?

Ueno balançou a cabeça, confirmando a resposta óbvia para a pergunta do menor. E ele começou a falar.

Era muito pior do que esperava.

Era mais uma cicatriz daquele passado sombrio. Aki nunca havia sido um refém fácil, mas nos primeiros tempos havia se portado de maneira muito pior: não obedecia as ordens, não respondia aos carinhos, não fazia o que lhe era mandado e não tinha medo de ser apanhar e com isso a comida se tornou a única arma do seu mestre para garantir alguma obediência, da mesma forma como se adestrava um cachorro. Além dos maus tratos e dos abusos, ele passara fome naqueles dias para que pudesse ser dócil. Mesmo que ainda se recusasse teve que ceder se quisesse sobreviver de alguma forma.

Com o passar do tempo, sua magreza havia se tornado uma espécie de fetiche para o seu dono, que lhe dizia que era mais bonito quando estava magro, restringindo ainda mais o que já era tão pouco. Isso fez com que durante anos ele comesse apenas uma ou, em raras ocasiões, duas vezes por dia quando não era obrigado a ficar sem comer por desobediência ou a jejuar pelo fetiche do outro. Isso lhe trouxera muitas consequências para a saúde, mas também sentimentos muito controversos com relação à comida.

No fim, Aki não conseguia comer porque sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter tido de se submeter a tantas humilhações a troco de um biscoito ou de qualquer migalha de algo que pudesse fazer seu estômago parar de doer. Sentira-se no fundo do poço a cada vez que precisou implorar ao seu mestre ao sentir que não conseguiria mais suportar. Tudo isso a ponto de, mesmo agora, sentir uma culpa imensa quando comia algo. Sentia tanta culpa e tanto nojo de si mesmo por julgar ter sido um fraco que quase sempre acabava vomitando logo depois.

Ueno ficou estupefato pela forma com a qual ele contou aquela história, pelo número de coisas aos quais ele havia passado naqueles anos de sequestro e por tudo que agora insistia em tragá-lo de volta para um passado que não tinha de reviver. Sentiu-se nauseado por imaginar o que ele não havia sido obrigado a fazer para ter muito menos que uma refeição digna. Teve de conter a raiva que sentia surgir dentro de si, a vontade cada vez maior que tinha de matar o homem que obrigara Aki a passar por aquele inferno.

Nos seus piores pesadelos ele sempre ressurgia para lembrar que estaria sempre à espreita e nos seus melhores sonhos, Ueno tinha a oportunidade de matá-lo duas, três, quatro vezes ou quantas fossem necessárias para que ele pudesse pagar por seus atos, mesmo aquilo nunca sendo o suficiente. Se pudesse encerraria aquela história acabando com a vida daquele sujeito de uma vez por todas, mas infelizmente não havia morte ou sangue que compensasse ou remediasse o que ele havia feito. Ninguém nunca deveria passar por aquilo, por pior que essa pessoa fosse... muito menos alguém doce como Aki.

- Aki, isso é sério demais. Você precisa de tratamento. Precisa de ajuda.

- Iie, não quero mais falar sobre isso com ninguém. – viu-o protestar, angustiado, com as mãos tremendo. – Já foi muito difícil falar agora e não pretendo fazer isso de novo. Isso é... vergonhoso demais.

- Mas estamos falando da sua saúde! Não dá pra ficar sem comer, itoshii.

- Mas falar disso só me faz lembrar o quanto eu fui fraco, no quanto eu me submeti por pouco… no que eu deixei que ele fizesse comigo. – ele disse, de cabeça baixa – Isso é nojento. Eu me sinto tão sujo...

- Iie, você não se submeteu, Aki. Você foi obrigado, não teve outra escolha. – rebateu, apertando a mão dele entre a sua, sentindo a forma como ele tremia. Aki precisava entender que não havia feito nada de errado, que não tinha de sentir raiva de si mesmo. – Fez o que tinha de fazer para sobreviver e suportou. É por isso que você está aqui agora. Você não é fraco. Não tem de sentir nojo de você mesmo. Não tem de ter vergonha por ter sobrevivido.

Ele lhe olhou nos olhos, como se procurasse resposta para algo. Ueno não fez caso e sustentou o olhar, deixando-o procurar pelo que precisasse, deixando que ele encontrasse o que tinha a lhe oferecer. Nada de recriminação ou olhares acusatórios. Um sinal que não tinha de fazer aquilo definir quem ele era ou o que aconteceria dali por diante.

- Só você mesmo pra me aturar, Ueno...

- Quem disse que relacionamentos são um mar de rosas? Estar por perto e dar bronca também faz parte. Você sabe bem disso, vive fazendo o mesmo comigo. – disse, rindo, satisfeito por sentir que o menor não estava mais tão arredio. Talvez estivesse lembrando os dias em que implicava com Ueno por comer bobagens. – Vai me deixar ajudar?

- Tenho outra escolha?

-_ Iie_, definitivamente não. Mas você pode escolher se vai ser comigo ou se a conversa vai ser com o seu pai e seus irmãos. Já é alguma coisa.

O menor riu, entendendo o gesto como aquilo que realmente era: um gesto de proteção e que não tinha nada a ver com querer controlá-lo ou algo assim. As vezes tinha medo de que Aki tivesse essa impressão, mas ele entendia que era realmente tudo para o seu bem. Era normal que ele ficasse na defensiva, havia passado tempo demais dependendo somente de si mesmo para suportar todo o inferno nas mãos de seu sequestrador e era realmente complicado passar a ser cuidado depois de tanto tempo. Sorte sua Aki ser tão compreensivo e lhe entender quando era tão insistente. Tinha sorte também por ser relativamente fácil cuidar dele, embora tivesse de ficar atento aos seus menores gestos. Mas era normal estar atento quanto às pessoas a quem amava, não?

- Então vai mesmo me obrigar a ir ao médico? - ele lhe perguntou, daquele jeito doce que lhe fazia derreter e do qual Aki sequer parecia se dar conta.

-_ Hai_. Isso não tem negociação, o que está acontecendo vai além do que podemos tratar sozinhos, Aki-chan. É sua saúde que está em jogo. Não dá pra vacilar. Não quero que você fique doente de novo. Nós não queremos te perder pra mais nada. Promete que vai se esforçar?

- Ok, eu só... posso pedir uma coisa? Não conta pro meu pai ou pros meus irmãos o que eu te contei. Otousan sente muita culpa por ter me expulsado de casa e pelo que aconteceu em seguida... e se ele souber disso eu não quero nem pensar...

Ueno meneou a cabeça, concordando. Não seria algo confortável esconder algo daquele tamanho, mas sabia que Aki tinha razão. O pai dele não precisava ter mais culpas para remoer. Nunca conseguiria lidar com os relatos do que o filho havia passado naqueles anos desaparecido. Ueno era apenas um namorado e se sentia sufocar com o pouco que ele lhe permitia saber. Já o seu pai certamente não aguentaria saber o tamanho do que o seu ato havia desencadeado, mesmo que indiretamente.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.

Por fim, viu-o aquiescer, aparentando estar mais tranquilo diante da promessa em guardar aquele segredo, embora não pudesse argumentar a respeito da necessidade de procurar ajuda. O mais velho sentia que ele não gostava da ideia de ir ao médico porque era óbvio que falar sobre o assunto doía, mas precisava superar caso quisesse seguir em frente. Sorte sua ele realmente desejar deixar aquilo para trás ou tudo seria ainda muito mais difícil.

- Bom, já que falamos finalmente no assunto que tal voltar a comer? Você não comeu quase nada. Por acaso é a minha comida que está ruim? – perguntou com humor, tentando desanuviar o ambiente, fazendo bico como se estivesse ofendido

-_ Iie_, sua comida não é ruim Ueno-chan.

- Então que tal tentar? Eu sei que você está com fome, conheço bem os seus horários.

- Eu estou com medo de... você sabe. – gesticulou, indicando que tinha medo de acabar vomitando.

- Não precisa ter medo. Olha, faz o seguinte: come aos poucos. Não precisa comer muito de uma vez só. Se você se sentir mal, nós paramos.

- "Nós paramos"? – ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- É claro. Achou mesmo que eu ia te largar pra comer sozinho? Eu ainda estou morrendo de fome. Se eu tivesse comido só isso aí que você pegou já teria desmaiado de inanição há tempo.

Aki riu, divertido pela situação e mais uma vez Ueno enxergou aquele brilho bonito nos olhos dele. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para fazer com que não se apagasse nunca. Satisfeito por ter conseguido convencê-lo, serviu-o com outra porção pequena vendo-o pegar os hashis e de forma hesitante levar a comida à boca, mastigando devagar e engolindo para em seguida sorrir para si e parecer mais confiante em comer.

- Pelo jeito a minha comida não é tão ruim assim...

- Ah, deixa de ser implicante, Ueno-kun! De onde você tirou que você cozinha mal? E depois eu que sou o cismado.

- Eu? Implicante? Você vai ver a minha implicância amanhã...

- Amanhã?

- _Hai_, amanhã.

- E o que você está planejando para amanhã?

- Surpresa! – disse o mais velho, beijando a bochecha do namorado e bagunçando os cabelos acinzentados do rapaz.

- Eu tenho medo de quando você faz essa cara...

- E eu lá tenho cara de alguém que apronta? – perguntou inocentemente e já planejando o asagohan tradicional que pretendia preparar para o dia seguinte. Se havia pensado nisso brevemente pela manhã, agora faria coisas assim sempre que o tempo de ambos permitisse. – Estou ofendido com sua desconfiança.

O menor sorriu mais uma vez, e ao contrário dos sorrisos bonitos e falsos que Aki sempre tinha nos lábios quando não queria preocupar ninguém, o mais velho sabia que aquele era um sorriso real. O mesmo que sorria quando se sentia genuinamente feliz e cuidado, quando sentia que as coisas estavam seguindo seu curso e que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria de novo.

Era nesses momentos que Ueno tinha a certeza absoluta de que ele conseguiria. A despeito de tudo que havia acontecido e também do que ainda enfrentava, Aki conseguiria seguir em frente em todos os sentidos. Não poderia esquecer, mas certamente iria superar e construir um futuro para si onde não seria simplesmente uma vítima. E queria muito estar ao lado dele neste caminho que Aki trilhava aos poucos, pois sequer conseguia mais imaginar a vida sem o rapaz franzino e de cabelos acinzentados. Queria tanto estar com ele que não mediria esforços para vê-lo bem.

Para o dia seguinte, teria o asagohan tradicional. Para depois do almoço trataria de providenciar alguma sobremesa, pois sabia que Aki gostava de doces. Para a noite o jantar seria na casa do sogro então não tinha de se preocupar, mas nada o impediria de pensar em um lanche para a tarde. Não sabia o que o médico ou o terapeuta que atendesse seu namorado iria dizer, mas naqueles dias em que Aki dependesse somente de si, tentaria o possível para que ele tivesse prazer em comer e também todos os outros pequenos prazeres que pudesse se lembrar. Para alguém que havia passado tanto tempo privado da liberdade, os pequenos gestos eram importantes e Ueno queria retribuir todos os gestos que ele lhe oferecia. Era um preço ínfimo e do qual pagaria com prazer se isso significasse ajudar a escrever o futuro com o qual os dois planejavam e até chegavam a sonhar todas as noites.

**Fim**


End file.
